1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frequency discriminator and more particularly, to a frequency discriminator which is adapted to be formed on a C-MOS integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quadrature-type frequency discriminator uses an analog multiplier and is conventionally formed on a bipolar integrated circuit in general. This means that such a quadrature-type frequency discriminator that is to be formed on a C-MOS integrated circuit is not known previously. On the other band, a conventional frequency discriminator that is to be formed on a C-MOS integrated circuit uses a pulse count or phase-locked loop (PLL) type one which is formed of a digital circuit.
Recently, a quadrature-type frequency discriminator to be formed on a C-MOS integrated circuit has been largely demanded to be developed in order to make the best use of advantages of a C-MOS integrated circuit. This invention was made to meet such demand as above, an object of this invention is to provide a frequency discriminator capable of being formed on a C-MOS integrated circuit without arising any disadvantageous problem.